uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
1Ch 1/kjv
: }|1| 1:1 Adam, Sheth, Enosh, }} : }|2| 1:2 Kenan, Mahalaleel, Jered, }} : }|3| 1:3 Henoch, Methuselah, Lamech, }} : }|4| 1:4 Noah, Shem, Ham, and Japheth. }} : }|5| 1:5 The sons of Japheth; Gomer, and Magog, and Madai, and Javan, and Tubal, and Meshech, and Tiras. }} : }|6| 1:6 And the sons of Gomer; Ashchenaz, and Riphath, and Togarmah. }} : }|7| 1:7 And the sons of Javan; Elishah, and Tarshish, Kittim, and Dodanim. }} : }|8| 1:8 The sons of Ham; Cush, and Mizraim, Put, and Canaan. }} : }|9| 1:9 And the sons of Cush; Seba, and Havilah, and Sabta, and Raamah, and Sabtecha. And the sons of Raamah; Sheba, and Dedan. }} : }|10| 1:10 And Cush begat Nimrod: he began to be mighty upon the earth. }} : }|11| 1:11 And Mizraim begat Ludim, and Anamim, and Lehabim, and Naphtuhim, }} : }|12| 1:12 And Pathrusim, and Casluhim, (of whom came the Philistines,) and Caphthorim. }} : }|13| 1:13 And Canaan begat Zidon his firstborn, and Heth, }} : }|14| 1:14 The Jebusite also, and the Amorite, and the Girgashite, }} : }|15| 1:15 And the Hivite, and the Arkite, and the Sinite, }} : }|16| 1:16 And the Arvadite, and the Zemarite, and the Hamathite. }} : }|17| 1:17 The sons of Shem; Elam, and Asshur, and Arphaxad, and Lud, and Aram, and Uz, and Hul, and Gether, and Meshech. }} : }|18| 1:18 And Arphaxad begat Shelah, and Shelah begat Eber. }} : }|19| 1:19 And unto Eber were born two sons: the name of the one was Peleg; because in his days the earth was divided: and his brother's name was Joktan. }} : }|20| 1:20 And Joktan begat Almodad, and Sheleph, and Hazarmaveth, and Jerah, }} : }|21| 1:21 Hadoram also, and Uzal, and Diklah, }} : }|22| 1:22 And Ebal, and Abimael, and Sheba, }} : }|23| 1:23 And Ophir, and Havilah, and Jobab. All these were the sons of Joktan. }} : }|24| 1:24 Shem, Arphaxad, Shelah, }} : }|25| 1:25 Eber, Peleg, Reu, }} : }|26| 1:26 Serug, Nahor, Terah, }} : }|27| 1:27 Abram; the same is Abraham. }} : }|28| 1:28 The sons of Abraham; Isaac, and Ishmael. }} : }|29| 1:29 These are their generations: The firstborn of Ishmael, Nebaioth; then Kedar, and Adbeel, and Mibsam, }} : }|30| 1:30 Mishma, and Dumah, Massa, Hadad, and Tema, }} : }|31| 1:31 Jetur, Naphish, and Kedemah. These are the sons of Ishmael. }} : }|32| 1:32 Now the sons of Keturah, Abraham's concubine: she bare Zimran, and Jokshan, and Medan, and Midian, and Ishbak, and Shuah. And the sons of Jokshan; Sheba, and Dedan. }} : }|33| 1:33 And the sons of Midian; Ephah, and Epher, and Henoch, and Abida, and Eldaah. All these are the sons of Keturah. }} : }|34| 1:34 And Abraham begat Isaac. The sons of Isaac; Esau and Israel. }} : }|35| 1:35 The sons of Esau; Eliphaz, Reuel, and Jeush, and Jaalam, and Korah. }} : }|36| 1:36 The sons of Eliphaz; Teman, and Omar, Zephi, and Gatam, Kenaz, and Timna, and Amalek. }} : }|37| 1:37 The sons of Reuel; Nahath, Zerah, Shammah, and Mizzah. }} : }|38| 1:38 And the sons of Seir; Lotan, and Shobal, and Zibeon, and Anah, and Dishon, and Ezar, and Dishan. }} : }|39| 1:39 And the sons of Lotan; Hori, and Homam: and Timna was Lotan's sister. }} : }|40| 1:40 The sons of Shobal; Alian, and Manahath, and Ebal, Shephi, and Onam. And the sons of Zibeon; Aiah, and Anah. }} : }|41| 1:41 The sons of Anah; Dishon. And the sons of Dishon; Amram, and Eshban, and Ithran, and Cheran. }} : }|42| 1:42 The sons of Ezer; Bilhan, and Zavan, and Jakan. The sons of Dishan; Uz, and Aran. }} : }|43| 1:43 Now these are the kings that reigned in the land of Edom before any king reigned over the children of Israel; Bela the son of Beor: and the name of his city was Dinhabah. }} : }|44| 1:44 And when Bela was dead, Jobab the son of Zerah of Bozrah reigned in his stead. }} : }|45| 1:45 And when Jobab was dead, Husham of the land of the Temanites reigned in his stead. }} : }|46| 1:46 And when Husham was dead, Hadad the son of Bedad, which smote Midian in the field of Moab, reigned in his stead: and the name of his city was Avith. }} : }|47| 1:47 And when Hadad was dead, Samlah of Masrekah reigned in his stead. }} : }|48| 1:48 And when Samlah was dead, Shaul of Rehoboth by the river reigned in his stead. }} : }|49| 1:49 And when Shaul was dead, Baalhanan the son of Achbor reigned in his stead. }} : }|50| 1:50 And when Baalhanan was dead, Hadad reigned in his stead: and the name of his city was Pai; and his wife's name was Mehetabel, the daughter of Matred, the daughter of Mezahab. }} : }|51| 1:51 Hadad died also. And the dukes of Edom were; duke Timnah, duke Aliah, duke Jetheth, }} : }|52| 1:52 Duke Aholibamah, duke Elah, duke Pinon, }} : }|53| 1:53 Duke Kenaz, duke Teman, duke Mibzar, }} : }|54| 1:54 Duke Magdiel, duke Iram. These are the dukes of Edom. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *